What do we do now?
by Scratches
Summary: Its the gang's seventh year and Harry gets a bite that turns him into a 3 year old. Whats going to happen that involves Draco, Ginny, Sirius and Snape? guest appearences by Fawkes, Fang, and Mrs. Norris! Revision updates every Tuesday
1. 1

Author- Scratches

Origional Written Date- February 9, 2002

Revised Written Date- January 7, 2007 (wow, almost 5 years!)

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings- Complete and utter fluff at this point.

Pairings- Not going to happen.. yet

A/n- this has been bothering me for the longest time now. You know all those fanfictions where Draco gets transformed into a little kid? Well why not Harry? And Evidently I wrote this story while sitting in my Algebra class when I was in highschool…. Wow.. so long ago..

This is NOT HPB or OOTP compliant. I wrote it way before either were out, so.. on with the revision!

What do we do now?

Chapter One-

Gryffindors and Slytherins huddled outside near Hagrid's hut in mid December. Their hands were stuffed in pockets, some covered in mittens, and some were awfully cold this winters day and had done both. It was Harry's seventh year and he wasn't too happy about what they where currently learning about.

"_Oh, but Harry, think of it as an experience."_ Hermione had told him before the class had started as they made their way across the lawn. She thought that raising Peruvian Salamander babies was going to be fun at the beginning of the year. Now, though, the little creatures were slimy, long, and burned you if you touched them when they were irritated.

"Today, rathah then looking aftah the Salamandahs, we ah goin' to wash up some of the nifflah's for Dumbledore." Hagrid announced, his arms covered up to the elbows in thick gloves, his eyes gleaming merrily.

The class sighed in relief. They didn't have to care for the disagreeable creatures. Instead they got to wash cute little fluffy nifflers that would try to rob them instead.

"But, I'm warnin' ya, nifflah's don't like to be washed. They won' think twice 'bout bitin' ya.. So put on yer dragon hide gloves before you handle them. The crates ah on the side of the hut. And the watah' and soap are in the buckets on the othah' side."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off to fetch water and their niffler a moment after Hagrid has spoke, how hard could washing up an animal be?

Ten minutes later Harry threw down the sponge he was working with and exclaimed, "This is useless, this sodding niffler is refusing to let me get within a foot of it with a sponge. Merlin, the niffler won't even sit still in the basin!" He pulled out his wand and cast a drying spell to his robes that where wet all down the front. Harry pointed a finger at the fuzzball and scolded it, "You, my dear niffler, are a pain in my bloody quidditch playing—sodding hell!"

Hermione looked over at him through her mass of hair and said, "You don't need to curse, Harry."

A loud bang later the class was staring at the spot where Harry had been standing, which was now covered with a thin veil of smoke. The smoke cleared just as Fang came barking and bumbling over towards the pile of soapy black robes that had a tiny head of unruly black hair sticking out from it.

"Doggie, doggie!" A little voice called from the pile of robes.

Fang ran over to the little bundle and licked the child's face. Hagrid whistled a moment later and Fang ran over to his side reluctantly, looking over his shoulder at the young child, wishing he could play with him. The Care of Magical Creatures teacher walked up to the pile of robes and picked up the little boy that was hidden in there. A miniature Harry dressed in a pair of oversized blue boxers and a white button up came up in his arms.

"Oh, what do we have 'ere?" Hagrid moved Harry's bangs out of his eyes and looked at the little scar that was still there.

Toddler Harry squealed and pulled onto Hagrid's beard. "'Arry, don't do that please." Little Harry stopped and pouted, his tiny lip jutted out and quivered.

"Hagrid, do you want me to go inform Dumbledore what has happened here?" Hermione offered, her eyes looking from the nifflers, to Harry, to Hagrid, and then back around the class.

Hagrid looked at her and said, "Yes, please get the Headmaster, 'Ermione."

While this was going on, the girls in the class where giggling about how cute the little Harry was. Even Seamus, the bubbly outrageous Irish man, was giggling with the girls. But there was one person who wasn't all that enthused about this, a Mr. Draco Malfoy. He was actually quite annoyed about the whole ordeal, Potter had managed to muck things up yet again.

"Down!" Harry commanded to the half giant. "Down! Down! Down! Let me down" The toddler whined until Hagrid placed the little boy on the ground. He giggled and ran over to one of the nifflers. This niffler had actually been the one to bite him, and was currently licking his leg, grooming himself quite effectively. Grabbing hold of it he cuddled with the guilty niffler until someone pulled it from his grasp.

Harry scrunched up his face, his green eyes narrowing from behind huge glasses as he looked up into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Gimme!" He demanded stamping a foot.

"No, you'll get hurt." Draco said passively.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" He jumped to reach the animal, not even reaching Draco's chest as he hopped.

"You cannot have the niffler." Draco said again, looking disdainfully down at the child.

"Why?" Harry asked with tears forming in his eyes, his lower lips jutting out yet again.

"Don't do that!" Draco said outraged as he started to cry. One thing that Draco Malfoy could not handle was crying women, and crying children, he despised them.

"Why?" He asked again while tears poured down his cheeks.

Draco put the niffler down on the ground and picked up little Harry and hushed him. "Stop crying, Potter." He said to the little boy.

"Why?" Harry asked as he stopped crying, a small giggle escaping his lips.

Draco rolled his eyes at the child and put him on the ground.

"Up!" Harry yelled and held onto Draco's legs as he turned to walk back up to the school. "Up! I want up!" He even went as far as to step upon the seventh year Slytherins shiny toed boots to get his point across.

Draco looked down on him and rolled his eyes turning to leave again. A pair of arms wrapped around his legs. "Pick up, pweeeese?" Harry asked him, his round eyes glistening with tears once again.

Harry giggled when Draco picked him up with a very indignant look upon his face. Harry stuck his hand in Draco's robe pocket and said, "Sweets?" He pulled out Draco's wand and pouted. "Not sweets." He slapped Draco's wand against its owners head and tittered. "Want sweet!" He hit Draco over the head with his wand a few more times and the class was laughing their asses off.

"This is so not funny." Draco said in monotone before grabing his wand out of the boys' grip and pocketing it again. "Does any one have any sort of confection, candy, dessert? I don't want to see this little prat cry again"

Seamus came up to Draco with a chocolate frog that he had salvaged out of his pack and handed it to little Harry. Harry stared up at the sandy haired boy before he reached for the chocolate frog that was in front of him. "Froggie!"

"What do you say Harry." Seamus asked teasingly to the little boy, pulling the chocolate frog away from his reach.

"Now!" Harry demanded and Draco almost was able to crack a smile at that.

"Not that word silly." Seamus touched his nose and Harry tried to bite his finger. "Say the magic word."

"Pweeeeeze?" Harry pouted at Seamus before Seamus handed Harry the frog and he laughed at the little boy. "Tank you!"

Seamus smiled and ruffled the little boys hair. "Such a cutie pie."

Harry smiled and bit into the frog. "Yumm." Draco watched the boy eat the chocolate, which half of got on his face. "Want some?" He offered to Draco.

"No." Draco said.

"Sure?" Harry asked him.

"Posit-" Harry stuck the rest of the chocolate in Draco's mouth and giggled. As Draco spit the hindquarters of the frog onto the ground Harry was laughing and clapping his hands in delight, and Draco concurred that only a Gryffindor child would find that funny, only a Gryffindor child would have the guts to do such a thing to him.

Draco gave Harry a glare that was almost trademarked but his family by this point, but Harry didn't have a care in the world and he went on laughing. While he was laughing, his hand managed to hit Draco's face, making Draco just as chocolaty as the abuser.

Draco then turned his attention to the two men that where walking down to the schoolyard towards the Care for magical creatures class. "Professor Dumbledore take this thing off of me!"

"Bumblebee?" Little Harry asked and giggled, whipping his head around to look at those making their way. Harry reached out towards him with chocolate covered hands.

"You are a mess Harry," Dumbledore said as he pulled out a kerchief and wiped Harry's hands. He then passed it to Draco who thankfully wiped off his own cheeks.

Behind Dumbledore, Sirius stood in shock, his godson was a three year old little boy. "Padfeets?" The three year old asked. Harry looked over Dumbledore's shoulder again to make sure, "Padfeets! Feets!" He squirmed in Draco's grip and held his hands out to Sirius. "Let go!" Harry kicked Draco repeatedly until he handed Harry over to Sirius. "My Padfeets!"

"Padfoot!" Sirius corrected him and kissed his godson on the forehead.

Harry grabbed onto Sirius' hair and squealed in happiness as he pulled on it. "Moony?" He looked around for another man. "No Moony?"

"No Moony." Sirius said to him.

"Wormy?"

"No Wormy!!!" Sirius had to keep his voice level, this child didn't know.

"Bumblebee!" He giggled and pulled on Dumbledore's beard. "Da?" Harry looked around until his gaze stopped on Draco. "Da!"

TBC

A/N- Hey look chapter one is done after revising it, I hope it is better than it was since I changed just a few little things, nothing major, but I fixed some of the spelling mistakes.

I plan on rewriting the whole story, I'll try to get a chapter done every week, but this week since I'm getting surgery, I'll be out of work, so it might happen sooner than later.

Please review, did you know that only 5 of all people that read a story review? How sad is that, and please, check out my newest story that involves Draco and Luna, it's a quick fic (300 words) and please review, I really need the boost..

Next chapter:

Fawkes makes an appearance.. (and more is going to be edited into that chapter)

Later

Scratches


	2. 2

Author- Scratches

Origional Date- February 15, 2002

Revision Date- January 27, 2007

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings- Complete Fluff

Author's note- So.. I'm a little late updating it… at least it is updated… And seriously.. there is just fluff ahead.

What do we do now?

Chapter Two: Fun in the Bumblebee's Office

"Da?" Harry looked around until his emerald gaze stopped on Draco's form, "Da!"

Draco's slate eyes widened in shock, did he hear correctly, or did he really need that hearing enhancing potion that the Medi-witch was pressing upon him last week. A moment later, Drace was sure that he hadn't been hearing anything as a questionable little cry was heard when Harry whispered in his toddler voice, "Da." Now this, Draco couldn't believe, Hogwarts' Golden Boy thought that Hogwarts' Bad Boy was his father. It was just like Hogwarts to throw him, Draco Malfoy into something like this.

Looking between Draco and his godson Harry, Sirius was momentarily lost for words. His brow was creased, his lips thin as he looked from the young Gryffindor in his arms and then to Draco. As he walked to the Slytherin teenager, Sirius asked curiously. "He thinks you're his father?" The Marauder narrowed matching eyes with his cousin and then snorted, this couldn't be right.

"Da!" Harry threw his small arms around Draco's long neck, grasping onto the collar, pulling at the green and silver tie hidden beneath it and hung there looking up at him his eyes squinting at Draco's face.

Dumbledore put a gnarled hand on Draco's shoulder and said smiled broadly, his eyes twinkling like mad, "Mr. Malfoy, if you will follow me, we shall head up to my office to discuss these matters a little more."

"Yes sir." Draco said before holding onto Harry with his right hand and picking up his leather bag with the other, no doubt someone would have forgotten to bring his bag to him at a later point.

"Bumblebee." Harry said as Dumbledore came within his view again, "Bumbley-Bee-Gotee!" Smiling, he reached out to pull on the Headmaster's white beard, but was too slow.

Smiling down at Harry, Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a licorice wand, handing it to Harry and winking.

--

When the three men and the toddler where finally settled in Dumbledore's office, Sirius sitting on a red velet chair, and Draco with his new charge sitting on a leather couch that had been conjured, Harry wriggled out of the Slytherin's grasp and walked over to Fawkes' perch. His hands were holding up his shorts, but the white shirt was trailing on the floor, making all the men watch his feet as they missed tripping multipile times.

"Oh.. Ohh!" Harry's eyes widened as he stood under the perch and watched as Fawkes opened a beady red eye and looked at the minature Potter. Harry tilted his head to the side and tried to look at Fawkes with just one eye before he smiled and took the Phoenix's tail in his hand and said, "So pretty."

Opening his beak, Fawkes trilled happily after opening his other eye and spreading his wings wide, touching Harry's face with them, ruffling his hair even more into a rats nest.

Glancing at Harry's antics, the Headmaster looked over the two men sitting before him and stated, "I think that before wetalk about the issue at hand, our little Harry should be fitted for clothing and robes his own size, yes?" Dumbledore waved his pale wand, his wrist flicking hard before a slight shimmer was sent towards Harry's body.

The oversized shirt began to shrink and the shorts turned themselves into slacks that fit the small child. Watching the tie rise off of Harry's shoulders, Draco's eyebrows went up as the small piece of clothing was transfigured into a robe of black and fitted itself around the active boy who was currently trying to morph his mouth into a shape that would help him whistle the same tune that Fawkes had been singing to him earlier.

Fawkes looked down on the youngster once more before letting out a note of confusion, he didn't understand the semi-whistling that was coming from the boy. Giggling once more, Harry reached his hand out and grabbed onto the bird's tail. Fawkes rolled his crimson eyes and flew over to Dumbledore depositing the clinging Harry into his lap. "Bumblebee!" Harry squeaked before he climbed onto the desk, his feet crumpling parchments as he went. "Oh, shiney!" He picked up a single sickle and was about to pop it in his mouth when Draco leaned forward and caught his wrist.

"I don't think you want to eat that." Draco plucked it out of his grasp and replaced it with a package of ice mice he had skillfully taken from Finnigan before heading into the castle.

"Sweets?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, sweets," Draco said to him.

Draco turned his attention to the two older men sitting near him and finally asked the question, "What has happened to Potter?"

A/N- I ended up adding about a page and a half to this chapter. (I know it is still really short) I really want to add some more here or there, but I am not sure if it would turn into too long winded or not. Possibly I will make another update on this chapter someday about their walk through the castle.

Reviews are nice

Scratches

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. 3

Author- Scratches

Revised Date- February 6, 2007

Original Date- February 22, 2002

Disclaimer-This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings- Fluff

Authors note- Well, it is Tuesday, I'm going to try and make updates every Tuesday until this freakin' thing is finished. (Yes, I plan on finishing it, no matter how many flames, no matter how many cute reviews, and no matter how many hits without people actually reviewing.) Writing makes me feel really good, and since I've decided what I want to do after I leave the military, I might as well pretend that I'm a good writer and write!

What do we do now?

Chapter 3

Turning his attention to the two older men, Draco questioned them, his white-blonde brows knitting together, "What has happened to Potter?" He sat straight back in his chair and with his head to the side just a little bit, he questioned a bit further, "I never read anything about Niffler bites in our text, and also earlier in.. fourth year.. I think it was when we first studied them, nothing such as this came up in my research."

Dumbledore glanced at the Slytherin teen before commenting, his eyes twinkling with that mischief that just insinuated he had something planned, "This is the results of a Niffler bite in which he did receive, but you already knew that, Draco. When the venom from the saliva mixes in the blood stream of a magical being, it causes them to be back-aged temporarily, and as for it not being documented, if _my_ memory searves me correctly, it is documented in _Venomous Creatures That You Never Thought Were_, written by the esteemed Montgomery Kirkpatrick."

Draco raised a brow and asked, "The library has this?"

"It should, but at the time of your research, I believe Professor Snape had taken out the book to so some research on a potion or three." Turning his lips up at the edges, Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling a little more merrily.

Sirius had been waiting patiently for the time being, but the talk of school work, and the prospect of the conversation getting completely off track was becoming overwhelming. And, being the voice of reason, this ex-Marauder asked, "Well, Headmaster, how long until this venom wears off?"

"It really depends on how much venom has been absorbed by Harry's blood system. Since he was transformed into a three year old, I can deduce that the amount of time that he will be in this state will be about two weeks, give a day or two, it varies with every person, also."

Draco motioned to the three year old Harry and asked, "Why does he think I am his father?" He almost sneered at the small boy who was sitting now with Fawkes picking at his tangled mess of hair while Harry was laughing on the edge of Dumbledore's desk.

"That _is_ a known side effect of these types of bites. Whom ever shows the infected person discipline first will become their father figure for the time being whilst they are infected."

"But wouldn't that be Hagrid?" Draco inquired, his lips setting into a thinner line than they had been set at.

Leaning back into his chair, the Headmaster laced his fingers under his chin and answered, "I am more than ninety-nine percent sure that it was because Hagrid asked Harry politely. He is a teacher, and he knows his subject." Dumbledore lifted a brow, almost wanting Draco to comment on Hagrid's competency. "I'm not quite sure what you had said or done when this first happened, Draco, but now you are his father figure."

"And that means?" Sirius interrupted, his eyes looking over at his cousin.

"That until the venom has worn off, Draco has to watch Harry as any father would." Albus stated it simply, bluntly.

Dracoleaned closer to the desk, his hands gripping the arms of his chair, knuckles white. His nostrils flared for a second as a pink tinge raising along his neck, "Headmaster, you cannot be serious about this. I'm still in school, I have studies to do, Quidditch practice to attend, students to look over, duties I must perform!"

"Da?" Harry looked up at the newly pronounced father figure with his green eyes and took Draco's hand and shook it. "Tired.." He opened his mouth and yawned loudly, intimidating a lion, in Draco's opinion.

Sighing, Draco leaned over and picked Harry off of the desk and placed him in his lap. Baby Harry curled up against Draco's chest, one hand gripping the vest and the thumb of the other hand stucj soundly into his mouth, and in a moments time, sleep took the toddler into dream land.

"See, you will do just fine looking after him for the approximate two weeks." Dumbledore told Draco. Sirius nodded in agreement, Draco might act like a prick, but he was extremely responsible, being the head of his school house, Quidditch captain, and second in the class academically. He smoothed Harry's hair down as Dumbledore asked Sirius, "You won't mind if Mr. Malfoy looks after your godson for the time being, do you?"

Sirius looked shocked at the question but answered, "Of course not. I mean, at least his is related to me in some sick way. However, I just ask this one thing, I would just like to spend some time with Harry. I never was able to spend time with him after he turned one. I feel as if I've missed out on it."

"I think that can be arranged Sirius." Dumbledore smiled at the ex-convict.

"What are we going to do about Harry?" Draco asked them as he gazed down upon the raven-haired child. "Because, I don't personally think that my fellow Slytherins will appreciate a young Harry Potter crawling through everything, mucking up assignments and sleeping in their dorm. A Lion in the Snakes Nest will not turn out well, even if he is under my care, and a toddler at that."

"Ah, yes, I had a feeling that you where going to be asking that, Mr. Malfoy. I shall have a room ready for you and young Mr. Potter by the end of the day. I'll inform you at dinner of its whereabouts." Dumbledore smiled and added after looking at his watch, "It seems you are going to be a bit late for your Transfiguration class. So I think I shall send you off now. Have a nice afternoon!" He smiled at the young man as Draco lifted Harry into his arms and picked up his rucksack.

Smiling back at the Headmaster, Draco slung his bag over one shoulder and walked off toward his class, hoping that the Witch wouldn't have anything nasty to say to him about trying to discipline her star student.

Note- I added about a page to this chapter.. I'll probably come back at some point and add some more. I hope that my complete Bsing of the Niffler stuff isn't as horrid as I think it is. I'm just trying to make this better, but I'm not sure how…

-Scratches

(BTW. Thank you to all that have reviewed in the past and to those that will review in the future. Also, the rest of the chapters are NOT updated yet with the new revised storyline. I will post this at the end of the most current updated Chapter for reference.)


	4. 4

Author- Scratches

Date- March 9, 2002

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. ^.^

Pairings- None yet

A/n- Ok, its been a while, but not as long as CSG (*hint hint csg*) but I have finally got off my arse and typed up this chapter. It's a bit random and sorta and cute I think. And to all of my fellow slash supporters, I'm sorry to disappoint you but there will not be any slash in this ficcie. Maybe I'll have to do an Alternate one some time, but for now there is not, I shall repeat, IS NOT any slash in this ficcie, just to warn you!

Oh yeah, I'm quite sick.. which sucks! But on with the ficcie!

Enjoi!!

Dedicated to- Tee because she is the coolest! ^.^ and she always has something good to say!

What do we do now?

Chapter 4

The Great hall hushed as Draco walked in carrying a baby Harry. The green eyed child looked around at every table and his gaze stopped on the Gryffindor tables sixth year clique of girls who where giggling over the latest fashion magazine from Paris. Harry's eyes flicked over to a mass of red hair whose face was hidden behind a massive volume of Medical sorcery. The noticing all gazes where upon him, Harry giggles and buried his face in Draco's shoulder. 

A chorus of "Awwww"'s and "Isn't he cute?" sounded simultaneously.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked to the end of the Gryffindors table where a high chair was seated. Harry's "Father" placed him in the chair and put a tippy cup full of orange juice in front of him.

"Where's Feets?" Harry asked as the great hall started to chatter again.

"He'll be here soon." Draco told him as he picked up a blue bib and tied it around Harry's neck.

"And Moony?" Harry inquired after Remus.

"Maybe." Draco said as he sat down next to the child.

"Mummy?" Draco turned and stared at the little boy.

Just as Draco was about to open his mouth to speak, Ginny Weasley walked over and plopped herself down across from Draco. "Hope you don't mind, I don't want to listen to mindless babble the whole dinner."

"I don't mind at all." Draco said and looked at the fiery haired girl.

"Mummy!" Harry squealed. "Ups!" He banged his tray with his fist.

"What the hell?" Ginny asked which made Harry laugh even more.

"Just pick him up." Draco advised the Gryffindor.

"Okay," Ginny said skeptically. She reached across the table and picked up the toddler from his high chair and held onto him.

"Food!" Harry demanded of the sixth year.

"Nicely Harry." Draco said tot he boy.

"Pweeeze?" Harry looked at his 'father' and smiled. 

"Good." Draco reached across the table and ruffled his hair, which made the boy chortle.

Harry's emerald eyes where filled with laughter as Ginny cut up carrots into little pieces for him. 

"Yummm….," Harry said as he chewed on his carrot pieces. "Pazza…" Harry demanded while stealing his spork from the table.

"Pasta?" Draco asked him. Harry then giggled and took a hand full of ziti from Ginnys' plate.

"Use your spork." Ginny said to the little boy after he started shoving pieces into this mouth.

He looked up at he and stuck his lip out into a pout. A tear ran leaked out of his left eye and slid down until it dripped onto his black jumper. Another tear leaked out from his left eye followed by a few in his right.

Seeing what was happening, Ginny picked up Harry and bounced him while apologizing to him over and over.

~~~TBC~~~~

A/n- ok, short, I know, I'm sorry just that I don't feel like typing any more or putting to much information in at once. I promise that next chapter will be a bit longer. And an appearance by Sirius will be made! 

Information you all should know- Why didn't I write about Harry's day with Draco? Because Harry was asleep and I'm to lazy.

Why is Sirius free? You shall find out in an up coming chapter, I promise! 

What's with Draco sitting at the gryffies table? You shall find out in an upcoming chapter!

Thanks for reading, now review and make my sickly day better! 

*big smiles*

Scratches… (Bacon to everyone in my gym class..)

Ps- big big blue fruit roll ups to all who review!

Random questions for all of you in the UK or Europe: Do they have Sporks out there? 

Do any of you know who the band Quarashi is? If so, tell me please! (They are an irish band correct?)

Information: Ziti: a type of pasta 

Spork: A cross between a fork and a spoon, quite niffty.

Oh yes, Mystical Vampyre Cheeze is the answer.. but not when on nochos cause then the cheeze is evil… (inside joke)

Oh CSG Can I Really join the Family? *grins and gloms all three of you making Draco gasp for air and Harry giggle like mad*

(and for one last time, review pweeeeze!)

*Scratches frolicks off humming the tune to the Fairly odd parents..*


	5. 5

Author- Scratches aka The Almighty Slice of BACON!

Date- April 3, 2002

Disclaimer- I own no characters.. I'm sorry but JKR does. Cause we all know that if I had my wicked way I'd have Harry and Draco kissing on every other page of the 5th book.. ^-^;; Or I'd have them eating Popsimicles.. (to understand that, please read my story "The Inside Scoop")

Possessiveness- The plot and my wacky wacky wacky.. (yes 3 wackies) Brain which felt like going crazy on me toady at lunch. (Yeah.. I like went bezerk.. I was seeing things.. and freakin… ^-^;;.. maybe it was the dru… wait.. I'm not even going to go there.. it was NYQUILL I TELL YOU THE NYQUILL!!)

Author's note- DUDES! Its been almost a fricken' month! Holy moly!! That's fricken Crazy!!.. and I'm sorry it took so long.. I've been very very very busy.. I've been writing other stories and I have talent show rehearsal all this week and last.. (holy crap that makes me soo tired!!) And its almost my one year anniversary on Fanfiction.net.. its on 4-20. (whoa what a number that I can relate to!! ^_~) but I'm not going to update anything else till then because then I can do like one big humungus update on a lot of stories and put a hell of a lot of new ones up.. Oh yes, stupid stupid writers block sucks complete and total arse.. I HATE it.. and that's saying something because I don't like to hate.. ^-^ I'm a happy camper!! All right this damn this is WAY to long.. ^-^

ENJOI!

Dedicated to the Almighty Twist cause shes a cool bean!

What do we do now?!?!?!

Chapter 5

Harry pouted and then buried and his head in Ginny's hair. He giggled and pulled her long red curls in his little chibi hands. "Ai!" Ginny said and both of the guys laughed. Harry then let go of her hair, which now was speckled in sauce, meat chunks, and ziti pieces. 

"Dad, Pazza!" Draco handed him a saucer plate with ziti and sauce on it.

"How can you let my little godson get so messy and disgustingly cute?" Sirius asked the teens as he walked up behind them.

"Feeeeeets!" Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice from his bright orange Chudley Cannon's tippy cup and then banged it upon the table.

As Sirius picked up Harry and fed the little rascal his dinner, Ginny turned to Draco and asked, "How do you put up with that child's antics?"

He smiled a smile that would put Gildroy Lockheart out of the running for best smile in Witch Weekly and said, "My charm." Ginny rolled her eyes and Draco went on, "Actually, I just spoil him. God knows that Potter never had a child hood where he grew up."

They both played with their food until Ginny looked up at Draco and said, "I'm going to be straight forward here Draco. You don't mind if I call you Draco do you?"

"Not at all. I mean, Malfoy was what, when I was in fifth year. It's time we all grew up. But please continue." He looked at her mildly interested with his gray eyes piercing her.

"Draco, you have really changed over the past couple of years and you have become really, really hot." Ginny and Draco blushed deep red. "Hope I wasn't _to_ forward."

He shook his head and laughed, "Thanks for the compliments. I also have to tell you that Harry and his friends aren't that bad, and that I'd like to get to know them better after.. you know.." They both looked down and Draco tinged a wee bit pink and stabbed a few pasta pieces.

She bit on her lip and then said, "Well you know what the Sorting hat said, 'You make your real friends in Slytherin.' Who ever said they had to be in your house?"

They grinned at each other and he said, "True, true." Draco stopped and watched Sirius plant a kiss on Harry's nose. "This is going to so wonders to Mr. Black. He already looks ten years younger then usual."

Ginny smiled broadly at the seventh year Slytherin and uttered, "So where are you going to stay? I mean, I _know_ that the Slytherins won't appreciate it that a young Harry Potter invade and ravage their belongings."

"I know, and I've though about it. Earlier I asked Dumbledore if he could get me a separate room from Harry and I. The headmaster said that he would be telling me at dinner sometime where the room is going to be." Draco sighed and took a bite of his Strawberry Shortcake that had appeared upon the table for dessert. "This stuff does not have enough strawberry juice. I really miss my mother's desserts," Draco said to no one in particular.

"Your mother cooked?" Ginny asked disbelieving.

Draco looked up sharply, "Yes, what did you think? Did you think that she was just a stuck up snob that was infatuated with her image and social standing?"

The young lady blushed and nodded mutely.

"Well she is, but she likes to cook desserts too." Draco laughed and said, "But the shortcake isn't _that_ bad. Maybe I should just pile on the whipped cream."

~~~TBC~~~

A/N- Ok, please don't hurt me.. This chapter was kinda short.. but it would have been shorter if I hadn't put in all the extra dialogue and extra snap shots of stuff.. I promise there will be more Feets and Bumblebee in the next chapter..

NOTE TO EVERY ONE!- this is NOT going to be DRACO/GINNY it's a nice pairing and all but this is NOT going to be one. I'm not going to make this romantic in any way shape or form. *shivvers* and ABSOLUTLY NO HERMIONE/DRACO! That would just be wrong in the fic. If I had to pair Draco up with any one.. it'd be some random goth in Slytherin that was like me.. ^-^;; so there ya go! 

*laughs maniacally* I wonder why Draco wants to get to know Harry and co. hmm maybe I should round up my plot bunnies that have run away from me and ask them.. possibly?? 

Klee!! Omg! You can SOOOO join the Family!!

Scratches- *pulls Klee into the family*

Harry- *giggles* kleenex!! Kleenex!!

Draco- *sniggers* Kleenex.. *sniggers more*

CrystalStarGuardian- *giggles*

Scratches- Welcome to zeeeee family! *smiles and glomps onto Draco* 

Draco- *look at me very scornful* Twit..

Scratches- *looks at Draco* don't you mean Twat?

~~~~END~~~

A/N 3- hmm thanks to all reviewing!! I totally wuv you all!! Next chapter maybe a bit smaller…. Big Draco Kisses for you all!!

So now read and review and you can have some Cotton Candy!!

Thanks a bunch!!!!

Scratches aka the ALMIGHTY SLICE OF BACON!

REVIEW NOW!! NOW NOW NOW!!!! ^-^ my ego needs a boost!!!!


	6. 6

Author- Scratches

Date- May 18, 2002

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing "Harry Potter," if I did, I wouldn't be at high school failing history, I'd be at high school paying the teacher off to pass history. Now enough of my randomness here.

Possessivness- I own the plot and err,,, my silver rose.. YES PEOPLE SILVER!! I have a silver rose.. its sooo cool!! And it's a real rose.. and I also own my rabbits foot fern.. it likes to listen to Ear Shot and Tool and errr NIN and stuff like that.. as you see, tonite I am of many words!! WOOO! ^^

Warnings- A minimal amount of character bashing if you take it the wrong way.

Pairings- None at the moment.. I've been contemplating for the last month and fifteen days.

A/n- hey all, its Scratches, dee, bacon.. which ever you know me as.. ^^ umm well yes.. I have been a bad author and I haven't been doing my job of updating.. I'm sorry my readers.. maybe you should whipp me into shape.. wait.. I'd enjoy that a bit to much.. hmm maybe get Ron to chase me around.. that might make me write more often for you all.. *shivvers* its cold in my house an di'm listening to some music.. its pretty cool..

Enjoi!

Dedicated to Laura ((morgannia.. who is like the coolest daughter of the goddess.. shes great.. check out her story.. ^^))

What do we do now?

Chapter 6

Later on in the dinner, Draco was on his fourth desert, hey hes a growing boy, Dumbledore walked down from the head table and stopped in front of Draco and Ginny who where laughing over the latest comic relief colum in Witch Weekly about the Grimm Brother's.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy." The Headmaster greeted him, "Miss Weasley." He tipped his pointed blue with gold star hat to her. 

Next, Dumbledroe took a seat next to Draco and looked at him with his light, almost white, blue eyes at the boy intensly. "We have found some living quarters for the Harry and you in your prediciment. I hope that you don't mind that the rooms are on the third floor."

Draco looked back at the headmaster with just an intense look with his platinum eyes a little taken back. "Mind, not at all, I actually think it'll be a nice change for me, and a better place than down in the dungeons. "He looked over his elders' shoulder as his little Harry squealed from Sirius' tickling. "I also know that he wouldn't like it down in the dark medevil dungeons. It would be, to say, unhygenic from him to be down there really."

"If you don't mind me interrupting, I'd like to return Harry to his 'father' now." Sirius said and passed a giddy giggling Harry to Draco.

"Mummmmay!" The chils called out and reached to Ginny. Ginny blushed a little on the upper part of her cheeks and reached across the table to pick up the toddler.

Dumbledore rose a silver eyebrow as did Sirius, but his was black, "Whoa, confusing," Sirius muttered.

"Not entirely, Sirius me boy. If you remember niffler bites make the person they bite think that the first person they see that resembles their mother, is their mother. Well Miss Weasley here, look emensly like Lily when she was a sixth year, if you couldn't remember Sirius."

Ginny blushed deep red and ran a hand through Harry's mop of black hair.

"I _do_ remember what Lily looked like at sixteen. They are quite similar," Sirius blushed a little pink and Ginny blushed a deeper red and looked down smirking a little.

Dumbledore laughed and little Harry cued in laughing about five seconds to late, making everyone else crack up laughing in the end.

"Being the Headmaster and with my experience, I cannot let Ginny stay with you Draco," He said as he turned back to the seventh year. Draco turned a little pink, and Ginny well, she couldn't turn any redder so she coughed nervously. "So tomorrow, I hope to see both of you before classes so I can see howthe youngest Hogwartian* is doing." Dumbledore smiles and went on, "The statue of Boris the Bewillard is the enterance and the password to your new dorms is Peeps**. I hope it is all right for the both of you." The old mage smiled brightly before ruffling Harry's hair and walking back to the Head table.

Sirius turned his head towards Ginny and smiled, "If you weren't Molly's girl, you would be the twin of Lily Evans twenty years later." With that, he got out of his seat and walke dto the head table and sat next to Remus and started chatting with him.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~

* Hogwartian.. say it and let it roll over your tongue.. Hogwartian… its great!! 

** .. I don't own Peeps either.. and I think that would be a snazzy password for him new dormitory thing with Harry

~~*~~

A/n.. ……… *looks around nervously* Ehhehe… *scratches back of neck very anime style with big sweat drop..* .. well at least I got Bumblebee and Feets in it…. *scurries off.*

Draco- *pulls her back to the key board and death glares*

Harry- Me want MOOOOORE! *pouty face with big green glazed eyes*

Scratches- ….Ehehehe….. *looks around at her audience..*…….. *passes out lots of Draco baby blankets and Draco Huggles..*

Draco-.. MY BLANKIES!!! ARG YOU WOMAN! *death glares*

Scratches- ….*evil smirk and scurries off to the upstairs computer room/hallway* 

******

A/N3

Yes, me dears.. I'm SOOOO sorry for well.. the shortness of this chapter.. I fricken chicken swear that the next chapter will have all and maybe more of these things in it:

Zippers getting stuck

Mrs. Norris

Hillariousness ((is that a word?))

Spaztacular Filch

Pouting Harry (YES IN THE STORY THIS TIME!)

And more…….

Ok. Its something to look forward to at least!! ^^; 

But you know what you all receive for reviewing this chapter?

My Lawn Gnome.. I have a lawn gnome. And his name is Normand the Gnome.. ^^ hes really tute!! I'll post a pic of him on my web site ASAP. I have a pic of him at skool.. strange indeed ehe?

I bet Crystal and Klee are like "holy crap shes messed up" but that's quite chill.

Dee (Scratchesisbacon.. my aim name))

Ps- for all of you to know.. I am to lazy to run spell check through this.. thing.. so you better like it the way it is!!! *smiles*

Pps- PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME DAY NOT SO COLD AND ANGSTY!!… hhehehe Teenage Drama.. got to love it.. (remember you get Draco Baby blankies, Draco Huggles AND Normand the Gnome..)


	7. 7

Author- Scratches Date- April 11, 2003  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing put this lovely plot bunny that ran off, but now is back.  
  
Warnings- Cuteness and stuff Pairings- Nothing that I know of  
  
A/N I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.  
  
What do we do now? Chapter 7 Dedication: Laura from NJ and Laura sitting next to me!  
  
After dinner, Draco went right toward his new little apartment in Hogwarts, holding the little boy's hand.  
  
"Daddddddie." Harry whined and looked up at Draco with urgentness on his face.  
  
"Yes?" Draco looked down at him with a small smile lighting up his very fine features.  
  
"I need to pee.." Harry grabbed himself to emphasize his need, "real bad."  
  
Draco's eyes widened and his picked up the little child while running towards the closest bathroom he could think of.  
  
Draco shoved the Harry into the stall and closed the door.  
  
"Daddddy!" Harry cried out.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Draco asked him.  
  
"My zip is stuck!" Harry laughed as Draco swang the door open, unzipped his jeans and placed the child in front of the toilet.  
  
"Can you go now?" Draco asked and Harry nodded his head and turned around.  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry insisted upon washing his hands at least six times, they were on their way to Draco's little apartment in Hogwarts.  
  
About halfway there who but Mrs. Norris come sashaying around the corner with her bushy dust coloured tail in the air and looking quite full of herself.  
  
Harry's jade eyes widened three times the normal size, almost the size of a house elves, and he ran or some might say tumbled forward. "Oh! Maiu! Kitty ooooohhhh! Cute and cuddly kitty cat!" He reached down to pet her head but Mrs. Norris stepped back and narrowed her yellow eyes at him. "Awwww scaredidie kitty?" Harry knelt on the floor and touched her back and trailed his fingers down to her tail. "Ohhhh does kitty like?" Mrs. Norris stood stationary and after a few pets, she started to purr. "Awww Meow Meow!"  
  
"Get away from my sweet!" Filch bellowed at the child..  
  
"MY GOODNESS!" Draco screamed back at him.  
  
"STOP THAT!" Harry yelled and picked up the cat, pulling it into his chest and walking away.  
  
Both of the older men looked at the little boy and Draco just cracked a smile before walking off with him.  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
HAHAHAHAHA. sorry.. It was crappp..  
  
More to come.. possibly..  
  
Scratches  
  
Review.. please. 


	8. Chapter 8

February 6, 2007

This Chapter is just for you all to know about my progress on fixing this story!

I have re-done chapters 1,2, and THREE!!!

The rest are in progress and will be updated (hopefully I won't slack this time) once a week, so before I go home in March this will be edited and I'll be able to write even more and finish this!

Thank you all for you consideration!!!

Email me if you have any ideas!

Thanks,

Scratches


End file.
